Twilight Town
is a world from Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II, and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. It is the hometown of Roxas and has since been infested with Nobodies. Despite its subtle atmosphere, Twilight Town is one of the largest worlds known. It is located in between light and darkness, similar to Castle Oblivion and The World That Never Was. Like its name implies, this world's sun is always in the same position in the sky. Twilight Town is a quiet city in endless sunset. Much like Traverse Town in the previous game, it is divided into several distinct districts, commonly known as Market Street, Sunset Terrace, and Yen Sid's Tower. Market Street Market Street is easily the largest area of Twilight Town, and is what is most commonly referred to as Twilight Town itself. Market Street is a long, winding, steeply-sloped road that leads from the lower areas of the city to Central Station. The upper portion of the street is known as Station Heights. There are a few shops at Station Heights, including an item shop run by someone familiar to Final Fantasy X fans. Central Station is a large train station that leads all over the world, including other districts of the city and The Beach, which is never visited in-game. It rests in a large open area called Station Plaza, and is roofed by the town's distinctive Clock Tower. The lower portion of Market Street is Tram Common, an open-market area with a free tram circling around. Many shops are found here, including the accessory shop and armor shop run by familiar faces to Final Fantasy VII fans. It appears to be the location of many homes as well. Both parts of Market Street connect to The Sandlot, the area where the infamous Struggle battles take place, and to the Back Alley and Hayner's gang's hideout, The Usual Spot. It is implied that Roxas's house in Simulated Twilight Town is above The Usual Spot. Sunset Terrace Another district of the town, Sunset Terrace, can be reached by taking the train at Central Station to Sunset Station. Connecting to Sunset Terrace is Sunset Hill, where Roxas spots the mysterious Ghost Train on the fifth day. Sunset Terrace is eventually joined to the Market Street areas through the Underground Concourse, which finally opens the last time Sora and his party visit Twilight Town. The Mysterious Tower The final part of Twilight Town is the Mysterious Tower. It can only be reached by the Magic Train that appears in Central Station. Little is known about this area, other than that Yen Sid chose it to build his tower and to train King Mickey. It is also accessible to Pete, along with his Heartless minions. Later in the game, after Yen Sid departs, many Nobodies can be found in the tower. This location was later revealed as a new world in Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep. The new world is called Mysterious Tower, and it has been seen that the King was training with Master Yen Sid in the Sorcerer's Loft. Other Areas Apart from the main areas of Twilight Town, there are also several unclassified areas. These include The Woods beyond the borders of the town (accessible only through a break in the wall of Tram Common), The Old Mansion '''that lies within it, and the '''Underground Concourse, a series of interconnected tunnels that leads to almost all areas of Twilight Town and entrance to the tunnels from the Sunset Terrace. Story ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Twilight Town is the birthplace of all human-form Nobodies, with possible exception of Naminé. When they are first "born", they arrive in front of the manor gates, in the clearing of the woods. Here, a previously born Nobody greets them and gives them their new name. Roxas at first turned down Xemnas's offer to join Organization XIII, and wandered the city streets. Seeing Roxas's apparent sadness over not having friends here after seeing a trio of friends (Hayner, Pence, and Olette), Axel appears and gives him sea-salt ice cream, convincing him to join atop the Clock Tower. Throughout Roxas's life as a Nobody, he, Axel, and Xion used the Clock Tower as a meeting place after their missions, where they would sit and talk about their missions, or discuss whatever came to mind. It is also here that Roxas and Xion have their final battle; it is also where he absorbs her afterwards. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Meanwhile, Sora, Donald, and Goofy accessed a memory-based Twilight Town via a card on the eleventh floor of Castle Oblivion. Sora, vexed and confused, wondered why Vexen mentioned the words "my Riku" and "the other side of Sora's heart". After Sora defeated Vexen. Vexen was just about to reveal Marluxia's plans (and, by extension, Roxas's existence) to Sora and company when Axel barged in and killed Vexen. At a later point, Riku, also in Castle Oblivion, accessed the memory version of Twilight Town with help from King Mickey. In the memory Twilight Town, Riku meets DiZ, fights Riku Replica in their second match ending with Riku defeating the Replica, and meets Naminé before confronting Ansem one last time. Kingdom Hearts II DiZ, unbeknown to the Organization, began using The Old Mansion as a headquarters for his revenge. Along with Naminé and Riku, he set up computer systems and Memory Pods in the basement levels of the manor, and monitored Sora's progression as he regained his memory. While Roxas lived in a virtual simulation of Twilight Town as Sora's restoration finished. After their memory restoration process is finished (nearly a year after the events of ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories), Sora, Donald, and Goofy awaken from their sleep with their memories restored (up to the beginning of Chain of Memories), but not knowing how long they were asleep, or how they got to Twilight Town. Sora says that this place is rather familiar (possibly from Roxas's memories and having lost all memory of Castle Oblivion). Sora and company wonder if they had ever been there in the first place. They wander the streets, looking for answers, meeting up with Hayner, Pence, Olette, Seifer, and the other residents of Twilight Town. Eventually, they meet King Mickey, who saves them from a group of attacking Nobodies and tells them to board the magic train to Yen Sid. Yen Sid gives Sora his new clothes, new abilities, and the knowledge of Nobodies and Organization XIII. He also returns the Gummi Ship to them, and starts their adventures. Sora and the party return to Twilight Town twice during their adventures. The first, he learns that Kairi fled Destiny Islands in search of him and was kidnapped by Axel. Sora also meets Saïx for the first time. The second return, the party, along with Mickey, Hayner, Pence, and Olette, go to the manor where Sora and the party awakened, and find the digital Twilight Town, which leads them to The World That Never Was. Characters Image:Hayner.jpg|Hayner (Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days & Kingdom Hearts II) Image:Pence0.jpg|Pence (Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days & Kingdom Hearts II) Image:Ollet.jpg|Olette '' Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days & Kingdom Hearts II)'' Image:Seifer0.jpg|Seifer (Kingdom Hearts II) Image:Rai.jpg|Rai (Kingdom Hearts II) Image:Fuu.jpg|Fuu (Kingdom Hearts II) Image:Vivkh2.jpg|Vivi (Kingdom Hearts II) Image:KH2-Setzer.jpg|Setzer (Kingdom Hearts II) Image:YenSid.png|Yen Sid (Yen Sid's Tower) (Kingdom Hearts II) Heartless Image:Shadow.jpg|Shadow Image:Mega Shadow.png|Mega-Shadow Image:Gigant Shadow render.png|Gigas Shadow Image:Soldier.jpg|Soldier Image:Deserter.png|Deserter Image:DaysYellowOpera.png|Yellow Opera Image:ScarletTango.png|Scarlet Tango Image:Air_Soldier.jpg|Air Soldier Image:Barrel Spider.png|Barrel Spider Image:Neoshadow render.png|Neoshadow Image:DirePlant.png|Dire Plant Image:Poison Plant.png|Poison Plant File:Possessor(boss).png|Possessor Image:BulkyVendor-khii.png|Bulky Vendor Image:Shadow Glob.png|Shadow Glob Image:Minute Bomb render.png|Minute Bomb Image:Detonator.png|Detonator Image:CymbalMonkey.png|Cymbal Monkey Image:Barrier Master.png|Barrier Master Image:ZipSlasher.png|Zip Slasher Image:Heat Saber.png|Heat Saber Image:Stalwart Blade.png|Stalwart Blade Image:Guardian.png|Guardian Image:Surveillance Robot.png|Watcher Image:Destroyer.png|Destroyer Image:Vanish Lizard.png|Veil Lizard Image:Avalanche.png|Avalanche Image:Tailbunker.png|Tailbunker Image:Dustflier.png|Dustflier Image:Invisible.png|Invisible Image:Orcus.png|Orcus Image:Darkside.png|Darkside Nobodies Image:nobody-1.jpg|Dusk Image:KH2_nobody-Creeper.jpg|Creeper Image:Nobody-Assasin.jpg|Assassin Image:Dragoon.PNG|Dragoon Image:Dancer.PNG|Dancer Image:Number2-XigbarsSniperNobody.jpg|Sniper Image:Number10-LuxordsGamblerNobody.jpg|Gambler Image:Samurai.PNG|Samurai Image:Number7-SaixsBerserkNobody.jpg|Berserker Image:Twilight_Thorn.png|'Twilight Thorn' Mini-games *Struggle can be replayed in the Sandlot while Twilight Town is available. *Three summer job mini-games, Mail Delivery, Cargo Climb, and Grandstander, can be found on the bulletin board at Station Plaza. *The other three summer job games, Poster Duty, Bumble-Buster, and Junk Sweep, can be found on the board at Tram Common. *There is also a Skateboarding game, SB Street Rave. Treasures All treasures below are only available to Sora. Puzzle Pieces Music Trivia *The Clock Tower is a twelve-hour clock, but interestingly enough, the number at the top is "I" and not "XII". *Before the 3rd visit, the player must go through the Assault of the Dreadnaught Gummi Ship route. The name is a reference to the massive ship built and destroyed in Final Fantasy II and has since then been reused in various Final Fantasy installments. *Roxas's room can be accessed using cheat codes. However, it doesn't seem to have enough leg room for Sora and company. *It's interesting to note that while Riku entered the "memory version" of Twilight Town in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, when Sora and friends wake up in Twilight Town in Kingdom Hearts II, they wake up in the actual world and not the card version (Since they never have to leave Castle Oblivion to exit the world). Also, the Twilight Town memory card is used on the second basement floor of Castle Oblivion, but it is never explained if Sora, Naminé and friends actually went down to the basement after Marluxia's death to be put to sleep. Gallery Image:TwilightTownTitle.png|Logo of Twilight Town. File:Twilight Town.jpg|The train station clock tower. fr:Cité du Crépuscule Category:Worlds Category: Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Category: Kingdom Hearts II Category: Twilight Town Category: Realm of In-Between